The Team Of Three Vampires
by ILovePeanutButter24
Summary: In the small city of Tulsa, Diana, Sarah, and Yolanda are in search of their true loves after being bitten by their ex-boyfriends. They come across their old middle school when they first met and now, their ex's are back and hunting them down. Its up to Diana, Sarah, and Yolanda, along with their Allies to fight to be with their true love.


**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the plot. These places that the characters appear in are actual places, i just changed the name to keep my hometown a secret. Idk why, just i want to. Also, the characters are based off my actual friends, so they use the same characteristics and have a smiliar appearance as them.**

**Enjoy! R & R!**

* * *

**_The Team of Three Vampires_  
**

**_by: ILovePeanutButter24_**

**_Prologue_**

_Diana's P.O.V_

I stood at the peak of the mountain as i looked at the city of Tulsa. I took a glance at my friends,Yolanda and Sarah. A smirk appeared on each of their faces as i looked back at Tulsa. Its been 1 year since we graduated from Middle School,and we were determined to find our long lost friends. I was most determined to find Daniel,my crush since the 6th grade. Me and him were almost best friends.

Ever since the graduation at New Verde Middle School, everything changed since then. My parents moved away from Tulsa,and i was bitten by my psycotic boyfriend, along with Sarah and Yolanda. So now we live forever. Crazy huh?

Eversince the day i left Tulsa,my pride,my happiness,i tried to stay in contact with Daniel. But i couldn't. Every night i'd jump out my window and watched as everyone in Tulsa looked happy,peaceful. But what about us? We've been Bitten by our stupid boyfriends,and now me and my friends are determined to find our true loves.

Sarah was looking for a boy named Seth. I was determined to find Daniel,and Yolanda,was just looking for someone to snack on.

Yolanda is bit the same since 7th grade, she's tough,pretty strong,and she was always looking for trouble. Yup,same old Yolanda from always.

Sarah hasn't changed a bit. She still loves Soccer,and she's really tough,just like me and Yolanda.

Their appearances haven't changed a bit,Sarah still has her long short hair,and Yolanda's long hair is still the same. Mine gotten a bit longer,but it still looks the same. All that has changed is our eyes,mine has changed to blood red as Sarah's changed to sun yellow,and Yolanda,her eyes hazel.

"Hey Diana."Sarah said softly as i continued to watch Tulsa.

"Whats up?"i replied with a low tone.

"When are we going? I want to snack on someone."Yolanda smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Not yet. Let's wait a few more minutes."I replied.

I couldn't hold back any longer eiether. My arms longed to wrap around Danny's neck and look into his deep brown eyes. I waited for so long, and now,i'm going to see him.

Suddenly i heard a loud rustle,and i turned to see what it was. "Guys,lets get out of here. There might be one of our pyschotic boyfriends after us." I said as me and Sarah began to run.

"Why? I can deal with these punks."Yolanda growled as she walked toward the bush.

"Theres not time Yolanda. Let's go now!"I shouted. Yolanda sighed as she ran with us. In 5 seconds we arrived on an unknown street in Tulsa.

"Great! Stupid Punks got us lost."Yolanda yelled.

"G-Guys.."Sarah stuttered. I looked at what Sarah was looking at,and my eyes widen.

"N-New V-Verde?!"I gasped.

New Verde stood in front of us. It still looked the same when we left.

"Guys,we need to find some shelter,then we'll meet up with our future mates."Sarah explained.

"why? People don't know about this shit about Vampires. Gosh Sarah,you worry to much."Yolanda said.

"Our StupidAss boyfriends might be after us,and i don't want to be with them, i want to be with Seth."Sarah growled at Yolanda.

"Well i don't give a fuck! I can kick our boyfriends ass in no time! So don't worry shit Sarah!"Yolanda shot back.

"im not sleeping out here."

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we're not!"

"Yes we are!"

"GUYS!"I shouted,getting annoyed as fuck. "SHUT UP! IM TRYING TO THINK AND I CAN'T THINK LIKE THIS SO ZIP IT! Please?"

Sarah nodded as Yolanda pouted.

I began to think. Who would bring us in like this? It has to be someone i trust. I can't risk being in a house of a hunter.

"Wait a minute! Follow me!"I said.

Me and the girls sprinted to a nearby house. I looked at the house as i smiled. "Who's house is this?"Sarah asked curiously.

"Just watch."I said.

I knocked on the door and i saw a long friend i missed since 8th grade.

"Diana?"The voice asked.

"Yeah its me Nelly."I said as i grinned. Sarah and Yolanda looked at me surprised. Nelly had long hair that reached to her waist with a white tank top and grey sweats.

"long time no see Megabestfriend."Nelly said as she laughed.

"yeah,i just need something."i replied.

"Sure whats the chiz?"Nelly asked.

"Can we stay with you for a while?"i asked.

"sure,how come?"She asked.

"We'll explain,but please?"Sarah pleaded.

Nelly nodded as she let us in. I sat down by the table as Yolanda stayed standing and Sarah sat on the couch.

"So?"Nelly asked.

"Okay,I guess i'll start."Sarah said softly. She looked at me with a bit of worry. I nodded as a sign to trust her. Sarah sighed as she began. "The reason we're here is because we left our families. We're... We're Vampires."

"WHAT?!"Nelly shouted.

"I know it sounds bad,but look,heres the story."I began. "The reason we're vampires is cause we were dating these three boys, Jake,David,and Bryan,and when they were going to move away,they bit us so we can go with them."

"Those stupid boys bit us and now we became vampires. We came to find our loves and be with them. But its going to be hard if those perverts come near us again."Yolanda said with rage.

"Ohh..."Nelly said silently. "i guess you guys can stay here..."

"Do you know where Danny is?"I said almost automatically.

I closed my eyes hoping to hear a yes.

"Actually,i heard he goes to El Grande. Try looking for him there."Nelly told me. A smile appeared on my hard lips as i looked out the window.

"Don't worry Diana,hold on for alittle longer,you'll find him."Nelly told me as she went into the kitchen.


End file.
